X.A.N.A. 2.0: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 96: X.A.N.A. 2.0. Transcript 00:52 *Jim: Hurry up you worms, come on! Use your muscles! It's still PE class here! *Jim: Stern, don't limp along! *Odd: I don't understand why we're going to the library, Sir. *Jim: Ahah, you're curious Della Robbia, right?! *Jim: Come on, come on, let's enter! *Jeremie: Sports with a computer?! With motion captures, then? *Jim: Really funny, Belpois. We need to adapt to your level! We don't have students anymore, we have geeks! *Aelita: Maybe you'll finally have an A in PE! *Jim: Well, I found a way to make you move using a computer. It's called cyber-sport! *Jim: Come on, here we go! 01:48 *Jim: Ahhh, ... - it's not possible! *Odd: Ulrich, are you OK? Oh no, don't tell me it's about Yumi again? *Odd: Come on, go speak to her! *Ulrich: To say What?! "Hi Yumi, I love you, you're the woman of my life"? Yeah, great. *Jim: But where's the CD drive? (mouth that swallows the CDs?) ... - it's not possible! *Odd: You need to be more virile, like, like, "Hey Yumi, come here, I've got something to tell you - I love you," it's not that hard to say. *Ulrich: Great. Do you have more stupid plans like this one? *Jim: Ah! Found it! *Odd: You probably meant cyber-war, Sir! *Jim: Can someone tell me what's going on? *Aelita: Jeremie. *Jeremie: What? *Aelita: On the screen, there was some... 03:01 *Yumi: Have you seen the last episode? Come on, I count and you go on three. *Ulrich: Skip it, not while he's still there. *Odd: Why? William is a nice guy! *Ulrich: I prefer saying nothing than listening to this. *William: ... two big parts, a conclusion, ... *Aelita: Jeremie, I know what I saw. *Jeremie: Yes, though you must admit this is impossible. We Did destroy it. *Aelita: What if it survived? *William: I've got to go. See you, Yumi. *Yumi: See you. *Odd: Come on, now go! *William: I forgot to tell you: I love your new haircut. *Yumi: Thanks. *William: I mean it. *Yumi: Bye, William. *Yumi: Ulrich? Ulrich, are you OK? *Ulrich: Yes. Umm... I needed to tell you something important. You see, we... used to be... Lyoko Warriors, and stuff, and so I - I can confesss to you that we're not Lyoko Warriors anymore. *Odd: We have a long way to go... *Ulrich: And so... so... we don't have missions anymore and... *Yumi: And What? *Aelita: Jeremie, look there! Tell me you saw it! 04:49 *Yumi: What did you see exactly? *Aelita: Something bright, not natural at all. And last time, those lines of code on the library computer... I've seen them way too much already. *Ulrich: X.A.N.A.? Didn't we destroy it? *Jeremie: We could go and check, turning the supercomputer on again. *Yumi: To check what? That the school is a ruin, that our PE teacher is crazy? We already know that! *Ulrich: Yeah. The supercomputer, the Lyoko Warriors... it's over now! *Aelita: X.A.N.A. may still be alive and you're laughing? Back then, having the quarter of a doubt, you have rushed at it. *Jeremie: Aelita is right. 05:54 *Jeremie: Let's go! 06:15 *Yumi: This place really scares the ... out of me. 06:58 *Odd: I'm freezing in here! *Jeremie: It was the supercomputer that produced the heat. Now that we turned it off... *Ulrich: Wait! Are you sure about what we're doing? Just on Aelita's feeling, are we going to turn back all this on? *Aelita: But I saw X.A.N.A.'s codes! Go on, Jeremie, or else I'll do it myself. *Odd: Yeah, turn on the heat, quick! *Jeremie: So, everything seems in order. Lyoko is reborn once again...well! *Aelita: What? X.A.N.A.? *Jeremie: No, but two sectors are gone. Maybe the data got lost last time we turned the supercomputer off. I'm going to run a super-scan and we'll soon know if XANA is back. Nothing is in the data flux, no action of the sensors... Well, let's check the towers. Nothing, no activated tower, no sign of X.A.N.A.! *Aelita: Impossible. X.A.N.A. is not the kind that leaves notes saying, "I'm back!" Maybe in another virtual world. *Jeremie: We destroyed all of the Replikas! There's no other virtual world with a complexity such as Lyoko's. No, if the super-scan didn't see anything, it's because XANA's not there anymore - we did destroy it! *Aelita: I'll go to Lyoko. *Odd: Yeah, great idea! *Jeremie: But why? *Aelita: To go to the Heart, to see my father - before you turn it off again, please. *Jeremie: Fine. 10:16 *Jeremie: Scanner ready. Ready to transfer. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Virtualization! 10:45 *Odd: Waaah feels so good! I'm almost disappointed by the lack of monsters. Hey, where are you going? You're heading towards the labyrinth there! Didn't we plan to go to the Heart of Lyoko? Heyyyy, I'm talking to you! *Yumi: Well, once they've done their small walk, you'll turn off the supercomputer, right? *Jeremie: Yeah. What's that? Hey, come here - hey, have a look at that - Ulrich? Yumi? *Odd: Hey, Jeremie, can you give me my board? Waaahhhooo! *Yumi: I love Aelita, but... It looks like she's only doing this to go back to Lyoko. *Ulrich: I can understand her. And well, the point is that X.A.N.A. is destroyed and that all of this is over, isn't it? *Yumi: Of course. And by the way, didn't you want to tell me something before? *Ulrich: Uhh, yeah, yeah, yeah... Would you fancy a small training in the gymnasium? *Yumi: Yup! 11:53 *Odd: So, I was wondering... Now that XANA doesn't exist anymore, well, I mean - it would be a shame not to use all of this! We could make it a theme park! "Welcome to this new revolutionary theme park! Three mysterious worlds are waiting for you! Welcome to Lyokolaand!" So, what do you think about it? 12:23 *Yumi: So, are you going to talk? *Ulrich: I'll talk if I want to! *Jim: Ahah, great, some sport practice outside of class hours! Now I can say Bravo! No because you see cyber-sport is definitely over - too virtual. We need contact, reality, sweat, hand-to-hand! See you, young people. I've some fuses to change. *Odd: And we could create a ghost Overboard - something terribly scary with skeletons everywhere! "Hey you little bonde, you're shivering, right? Yeah, I know it's normal. But don't worry, I'll come with you." *Jeremie: Odd, no. You're not going to use Lyoko in order to flirt! *Odd: Oh come on Jeremie please, they're going to fall for me here, come on! *Jeremie: Odd, Aelita, I've got a signal! A tower is activated on Lyoko! *Odd: Uhh, can you repeat please? *Jeremie: A tower is activated in the fifth sector. *Odd: But there's only one tower here. It's right in front of us, and inactive. *Jeremie: It's a new tower. 13:54 *Odd: Are you alright? *Aelita: Yes! *Odd: Raah, Jeremie, who told us XANA had disappeared?? *Jeremie: I -- don't understand. The super-scan was sure, there was nothing. And then the tower appeared! *Odd: Oh, great, thank you for your precious analysis! *Jeremie: I'll guide you. Turn right. There! 14:26 *Jim: Why can't they only use a single bug button? With written, "here, it's this one," here, here, here - no, they need dozens of buttons everywhere! What's written there? Volt, Ampere, ... watt... AHHHH! 15:16 *Jeremie: Ulrich, Yumi, where are you? Aelita was right, XANA did start attacking come back as soon as possible and take care! *Yumi: So, are you going to let it out? What did you want to tell me? *Ulrich: ALright, alright, I'm telling you. I'm telling you. It's very simple... What I feel for you is that ... I ... No, it's good, Sir, we're done, we're not going to practice anymore... What are you doing? Let me go, Sir! I don't feel right! *Yumi: Let him go! You're hurting him! *Ulrich: Yumi, I - everything's blurry. I'll follow you. *Yumi: I'm taking you to the nurse. It look serious. *Yumi: Jeremie? What? X.A.N.A.? A specter? *Ulrich: What? *Yumi: Don't think about it. Run! It's not Jim, it's a specter! *Odd: The tower! Go, I'll take care of them! Ah, one down! Darn, I forgot what it felt like. Nooo! 17:33 *Odd: I think we're done with the theme park idea. *Ulrich: I think he passed on something to me when he touched me. That's why I can't see right! *Yumi: I'll guide you, OK? *Ulrich: OK. 18:09 *Yumi: There, sit here. Yes Jeremie? Yes. Ok. I need to go, Aelita is alone on Lyoko and we need to deactivate the tower to destroy the specter. Odd is going to come, OK? You'll be okay. 18:36 *Aelita: Jeremie? I need help, I can't do this on my own. Where are Ulrich and Yumi? *Jeremie: Hold on Aelita, Yumi's coming. *Yumi: Jeremie, I'm here! Tell Odd to hurry! I'm worried about Ulrich. *Jeremie: Transfer, Yumi. What's that? I don't like it, I don't like it at all. Odd, look at this! 19:28 *Odd: Ulrich, it's Ok, it's me! Jeremie explained it all. The specter is Jim, isn't it? *Ulrich: Yes. *Odd: Ok, follow me. Hurry up. 19:59 *Yumi: Hurry up, I have your back, Aelita! Ulrich doesn't feel good at all, the specter infected him with something. Hiyaah! *Odd: Can't you see at least a bit?? *Ulrich: I'm sorry Odd. It's just that... Watch out, I think he's coming! *Odd: So you like cyber-sport, huh? I'll give you plenty of it! What the ...? 21:53 *Ulrich: So, what does that mean? Did we destroy XANA or not? *Jeremie: Yes and no. When Aelita, Odd, and Yumi got virtualized, there were red halos around them. I have never seen this before! *Odd: Come on, we're far enough involved for you to tell us. *Jeremie: Those were codes. Precisely, source codes. That belong to XANA. And the moment we thought we destroyed him, he injected the codes into you. *Aelita: Into us? *Jeremie: Yeah, I know it's hard to believe. The computer is positive. It is certain for Aelita, Odd, and Yumi. There's no reason it would be different for Ulrich. XANA has injected its codes into you all, and I'm wondering if it's sending specters in order to get them back. *Odd: But why? What's the use of those codes? *Aelita: It probably survived this way. By injecting us its codes. And the moment it'll have them all, he'll have all its power back. And it'll be in control of the world network. *Yumi: We just have to turn the supercomputer off, and we'll never hear about this again! *Aelita: No, X.A.N.A. appeared before we turned it on again. So that means that it found itself another way than Lyoko to reach the real world. Turning it off would be running away from the problem. We need to fight again!! *Jeremie: The Lyoko Warriors are back!! Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:X.A.N.A. 2.0